Studying
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt is trying to help Sam study. Sam has other ideas. Sexy times ensue.


Just a random bit of Kum smut.  
It needs no more explanation than that, to be honest.  
I don't even know where this idea came from. Probably from just being a lonely little perv, I guess.

Anyways, throw some reviews at me if you fancy it.

And I clearly don't own Glee. The guys would be all over Kurt like a rash if I owned things.

* * *

**Studying**

I'd come to Sam's house to help him study under the promise from him that we would actually be studying. He had an English test on Monday morning and he was having trouble understanding the book, and I wanted to be there for him as a teacher rather than yet another distraction.

"I don't get Shakespeare," he said, slumped on his bed. "Why couldn't he just write it all in normal English?"

"That _was_ normal English in those days," I said. "And it's meant to be poetic."

Sam just shrugged, staring at the ceiling. I was sitting on his desk chair, legs crossed and arms folded, wondering why in the world I was dating the uncultured jock in front of me. He would get nowhere in life if it wasn't for the fact that he was so pretty and athletic.

"You at least know what the play is about, right?" I said. "I mean, even people who've never read it know what _Romeo and Juliet _is about."

"Sure I do," he said. "It's about these two kids that fall in love and then kill themselves."

"There's a lot more to it than that, Sam," I said, rolling my eyes. "And would you please sit up and pay attention?"

He sat up, looking exasperated. You'd think I'd just told him to go and climb a mountain or something.

"Why did you invite me here to help you study if you're not actually going to study?" I asked, already getting annoyed.

"Because I figured, instead of studying, you too would to take advantage of the empty house," he said with a smirk.

"Wow," I said with smirk to match his. "You don't know me at all, Samuel. Now you and I are going to go through all the scenes that you need to know for your test on Monday. We are going to study. We are going to study _hard_ until I am completely satisfied. Understand?"

His smirk got wider as we nodded, and I knew – as I'd expected him to – he'd replaced the word 'study' in my last sentence with 'fuck'. He was such a typical teenage boy, always thinking about sex. But at least I'd kind of gotten his attention now.

We went through the three important scenes in the play that Sam had to know, and every time his attention began to drift all I'd need to do was glare for him to huff and start concentrating again.

"So when Romeo says to himself 'Did my heart love till now?' what does he mean?" I asked him after nearly an hour.

"Erm..." Sam scratched his head. "He's talking about that Rosaline chick he was in love with before, and how he doesn't get why he ever thought he was in love with her. She kind of sucks in comparison to Juliet, who's all beautiful and perfect and stuff, and what he feels for her is real love instead of the dumb crush that he had on Rosaline."

"Very good," I said with an impressed smile. "Although it would be better in the actual test if you worded it a little more articulately, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I'm very proud of you, Sammy."

Sam grinned. "You're proud of me, baby?"

"Extremely," I said. "You're doing really well. I am an amazing teacher."

"So does that mean, since I'm doing _so_ well and you're such an _amazing_ teacher, that we can finally quit all this studying and have some real fun?"

He leaned back on the bed with a flirtatious look in his eyes.

"I don't remember saying we were done," I said, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on," he insisted. "The test isn't until Monday, I've still got tomorrow to study and at least I actually get it now. And hey, I'm dyslexic. If I fail, I've got that as an excuse."

"Don't use your dyslexia as an excuse to slack off!" I said seriously.

"I'm not," he said with a goofy smile. "I'm using it as an excuse to get into your pants."

I laughed in spite of myself, shaking my head at him. He took my hand and pulled me over to the bed so I was sitting on his lap, straddling him.

"Come on, Kurtie-bear..." he pleaded, pouting.

"Don't call me that," I said in disgust. "I do not approve of that cutesy nickname, it's sickening."

"It's _adorable,_" he persisted. "Just like you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Samuel," I said sternly.

"Well, I've already got you on my lap," he said, smirking. "And you may be an amazing teacher and everything, but at least you know you won't go to jail for fooling around with your favourite student."

I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Or maybe I'm _not_ your favourite student," he said, his voice going all husky.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe I'm a really bad student," he said, holding me tighter. "Maybe I'm a really naughty student who refuses to study. Maybe I need _punishing._"

I could feel my face getting hotter, but decided to give as good as I got. Also I knew he'd never give up. He possessed a surprising amount of determination when he was horny.

"Actually, you're not a naughty student at all." I said. "You're very good student."

I slid my hand down his chest and rested it on the steadily growing hard on in his jeans, making him gasp.

"And what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't reward a good student?"

We both grinned before our lips crashed together in a fierce, searing kiss. Sam fell backwards on the bed with me still on top of him, his hands already sliding up my shirt as he kissed me even deeper. He wasn't wasting his time. He moved us so that he was on top of me, pulling my shirt off and throwing it aside – he ignored my little wince as I watched my vintage Chanel landing messily on the floor. But he soon distracted me by taking his own t-shirt off, displaying that almost offensively perfect body. That big, gorgeous mouth attached itself to my neck as he started undoing my jeans. His kissed his way down my body, sucking on my nipples and making me whimper, before finally pulling off my jeans and boxers and throwing them behind him – I kind of wished he'd be more careful with my clothes, those jeans had been shipped from New York... but I was too damn turned on to complain just then.

He grabbed a bottle from the bedside cabinet and began to lube up his fingers as I spread my legs for him. I couldn't help but gasp as I felt two cold, wet fingers slide into my opening, scissoring to stretch me out. He stopped just as it was starting to feel really good, much to my annoyance, so that he could take his pants off and lube his cock up. He knew from experience that there was no need to be gentle with me as he rammed his think, wonderful cock into my ass, staying still for a second so I could get used to it before moving in and out of me, hard and fast, both of us moaning loudly.

I have a rather embarrassing habit when I have sex. I'm... _talkative._ Some of the filth I say when I'm being screwed is enough to make me wish the ground would just swallow me up so I don't ever have to look Sam in the eye ever again. I don't even realise I'm saying anything. It was Sam that pointed it out to me in the first place. But he thinks it's the hottest thing ever and gets instantly turned on just thinking about all the stuff I say. I certainly wasn't disappointing him this time.

"Oh God, Sam, don't you dare fucking stop... ahh, that's so good... your big, gorgeous cock feels so fucking good inside me... ooh, fuck me... fuck me into the mattress... oh... harder, Sammy... fuck me harder... fuck me... ahh... fuck me!"

All of that was spurring Sam on, making him moan even louder and thrust into me harder and faster. The whole bed was moving with us, his hands were holding so tightly onto my hips that it would surely leave marks and I was clinging onto the headboard for dear life. I felt his hand move to roughly rub my cock at the same time that his cock hit that sweet spot inside me, and all my filthy talking soon turned into incoherent mumbling. All too soon something snapped inside me and my orgasm hit me hard. My fingernails scratched down his back as I screamed his name and came hard all over his hand and our stomachs. A second later and he was coming too, sinking his teeth into my shoulder to muffle his own scream and erratically thrusting into me until he was completely spent.

He rolled off me, both of us trying to catch our breath. Then Sam suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"This is probably the most fun I've ever had studying," he chuckled. "You really are a great teacher, Kurtie-bear."

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers and Kum Lovers (wow, that sounds wrong...).  
Don't forget to review! :)

xxx


End file.
